


Make Me Yours

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Beomgyu, M/M, Only TXT, Soobin & Huening Kai will come later in the story, Taehyun is oblivious, Yeonjun has real feelings for Beomgyu, Yeonjun is a bad boy, Yeonjun will abuse Beomgyu, Yeonjun will do anything to get Beomgyu, Yeonjun will later change because he loves Beomgyu, beomjun - Freeform, happy ending of course, there is no Taejun at all, top yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Yeonjun will do anything to get Beomgyu's heart, even if he's dating Taehyun, Beomgyu's brother.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Taehyun x Yeonjun at all. Sorry Taejun shippers

Beomgyu had moved to the big city along with his younger brother, Taehyun. The two went for studies, living in a small yet comfortable apartment in the capital city. 

The brothers loved each other, but they didn't always have the best relationship. They would often argue or not trust each other much. They had both chosen their own different lifestyles. 

It was a hot afternoon, Beomgyu had just finished showering. As he heavily sat on the sofa the door opened, Taehyun was holding his phone, probably reading a message, with a big smile.

Beomgyu had noticed how happy his brother looked lately. How he would look at his phone & giggle. How he showered even more often or cared too much on how he looked.

He decided to ask as Taehyun changed to his comfortable clothes "How's life?" he asked in a joking way. Taehyun smiled fully without showing his teeth, as he walked passed him towards the kitchen.

Beomgyu pressed his tongue on the lower back teeth, following his brother who now was making coffee "Aren't you gonna tell me?" he asked in a serious yet disappointed tone. Taehyun stopped his actions, turning to look at the other. He seemed hesitant, but spoke "You know...lately, I met a guy & I really like him, so does he...".

A smile rose on Beomgyu's face "I knew it! And what now? Are you dating him?". Taehyun's eyes shone "Yes. We're dating for 4 days", the older clapped with his usual quick laugh "That's great! When am I gonna meet him?". Taehyun tilted his head "Hmm, I don't know. Should I ask him?", Beomgyu nodded continuously.

Beomgyu impatiently waited. He trusted Taehyun's taste. He knew how neat & nice his brother was, so probably his boyfriend would be like this too. 

Taehyun looked at his older brother "He agreed. He can come by later", Beomgyu smiled widely "Great".

It was evening, around 20:00, they decided to watch a psychological thriller named "Can't You See Me". Beomgyu was excited, but tried not to overreact, instead Taehyun seemed anxious. 

The bell rang, Taehyun nervously looked at Beomgyu who playfully pushed him to open the door. As he opened, Beomgyu was taken aback from the stranger's looks.

He seemed like a bad boy. Leather jacket, long earrings & the look on his face. He hugged Taehyun's waist, while the smaller tied his arms around his neck "Hello baby" said in a serious tone.

As he let his boyfriend his eyes fell on Beomgyu. He froze, but tried to hide "Hi, I'm Yeonjun!" he reached for a handshake. Beomgyu accepted it "I'm Beomgyu" he said with his sweetest smile. Yeonjun discreetly caressed his thumb on his hand, as a dark mysterious smirk rose on his face. Taehyun smiled "So, let's sit" his words made them break their handshake & eye contact.

The couple sat, while Beomgyu put some popcorn & prepared some drinks. As he entered the living room he could feel Yeonjun's eyes on him, preserving every move he made. He wanted to sit next to his brother, but unfortunately he was in the corner, so he let the stranger between them. 

Before the movie started, Beomgyu turned to ask "Are you from here, Yeonjun?", the older shook his head "Nope. I'm here for work". The look which was giving him was obviously not friendly, actually it was more friendly than it should have been. Beomgyu accidentally gave him a puppy look "What job?", the older smirked "At a Cafe named 'Magic Island'". Beomgyu nodded, turning his attention to the movie that just started.

During the whole movie, Yeonjun had his eyes on him, discreetly touching him with his leg. Beomgyu didn't know what to do, he felt uncomfortable yet he hid it.

As the movie finished, Taehyun excused himself to the bathroom. Yeonjun turned to Beomgyu "So, has Taehyun told you anything about me, pretty boy?". The younger tried not to react to the nickname "Actually, I learnt about you today", Yeonjun nodded immediately understanding that the 2 hadn't the best relationship. 

He chuckled "You were so impatient to meet me?" he teased once again, before changing subject "Anyway, did you like the movie?". Beomgyu tried not to get mad at the guest's cheap lines, so nodded with a nice smirk "Yes, really interesting with a nice twist". Yeonjun playfully continued "You liked it more than me?", Beomgyu's look got serious "What?". The older slapped his thigh "Messing with you, pretty" he gave it a squish, making the younger close his legs.

As he heard Taehyun's steps, he took his hand & acted normal, like nothing happened. He started commenting on the movie, earning good reactions from his boyfriend. 

Taehyun quickly noticed his brother's sadness "Beomgyu? Are you alright?", the older raised his head "I'm just tired" he gave him a sleepy smile. Yeonjun stood up "Then I'll go. Both of you take some rest to keep your handsome looks" Taehyun giggled, instead Beomgyu looked on the side annoyed.

When he left they started taking the snacks in the kitchen. Taehyun hesitantly asked "How do you find him?", Beomgyu didn't know what to answer "I didn't expect him to be your type". Taehyun expected a better response, his smile slowly faded "Yes, Yeonjun is special".

They kept a cold silence.

This time Beomgyu decided to ask "Taehyun..." the other turned to look at him "...are you sure about Yeonjun?". The younger smirked beautifully "I'm sure about him & nothing will stop my feelings". This felt like a knife in Beomgyu's heart, he nodded "Sweet dreams" he started walking towards his room. Taehyun seemed to trust Yeonjun blindly. 

Before he could, the younger insisted "You didn't answer, did you like Yeonjun?", Beomgyu slightly turned his face "Yes, yes I did" with that he got in his room. Beomgyu wished Taehyun would quickly break up with Yeonjun.

Some days passed, Beomgyu was too focused on his studies. The exams gave him much anxiety, keeping him busy from anything else. 

He was in the kitchen, reading, but stopped to make himself coffee. Taehyun just arrived, Beomgyu could notice how tired he looked "Taehyun...?" the other looked at him "...are you alright?". The younger nodded "Yeah, I'm...fine", he sat on the chair across his brother "You know, Yeonjun liked you a lot".

Beomgyu really wanted to insult him, instead he nodded "Alright". Taehyun chuckled "You seem not to like him at all", he sipped from his coffee "Not my type" he went back to study, but the younger interrupted him again "Do you mind if he comes by later?". Beomgyu rolled his eyes "Just don't be loud". Taehyun immediately understood what his brother implied "Beomgyu!" he raised his voice, making the older giggle.

Beomgyu stayed in his room as the two were together in the house. An hour later, he decided to make a break as he was exhausted. He headed in the kitchen, seeing Yeonjun alone in the living room.

"Hi" said the older kinda shyly, Beomgyu tilted his head "Where's Taehyun?". The guest shrugged "We arranged to cook something together, but he forgot some ingredients", Beomgyu nodded "Alright then".

Before he could walk away Yeonjun spoke "You can stay. I'm a really fun company" he teasingly said. This angered Beomgyu knowing exactly what the other meant "Isn't Taehyun enough for you?!" he didn't expect an answer, he just headed in the kitchen. 

He followed him, trapping him on the counter. Their faces too close, as their bodies almost pressed against each other. Beomgyu studied Yeonjun's handsome face for a moment. He felt so weak under the older.

Yeonjun said in a low tone "I love how feisty you are", Beomgyu looked on the side "You're with my brother..." his voice coming out softly. Yeonjun brought his face closer "A one night stand wouldn't harm anyone", Beomgyu accidentally shot him puppy eyes "What are you saying?!".

The older shook his head "Bad Beomgyu. You like me yet you pretend you don't want me because I'm with your brother. Don't lie to yourself. Just give it to me". He went to kiss him, but he turned his face on the side.

Yeonjun didn't mind, he started kissing his neck. Beomgyu tried to push him by his chest "Stop! I don't want it", Yeonjun didn't stop. His kisses became more aggressive & quick, making the younger whimper.

"Come with me & you won't regret it, baby doll" whispered the older in Beomgyu's ear. He backed off admiring how scared & upset the younger looked because of him.

He loved seeing him so helpless. Beomgyu was like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough. He was a challenge to him. Exactly his type & hard to get. He would do anything to get him no matter what it takes.


	2. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense between Beomjun

Beomgyu knew he couldn't escape from Yeonjun.

He was in the bathtub filled with warm water & flower petals, thinking about him. He really wanted to speak with his brother about him, but he knew Taehyun wouldn't believe & he didn't want his brother against him.

As he came out with his beige robe, Taehyun approached him "Wanna come shopping with me?". The older had nothing better to do so he agreed. 

They headed to the shops, checking out some clothes, both helping each other. Beomgyu was focused on a t-shirt & a pant he liked when he heard Yeonjun's voice "Hey Taehyunie". He saw the older tightly tying his arms around his brother's waist "Yeonjunie" Taehyun almost sang in a cute tone. He noticed Beomgyu, popping his eyebrows in a flirty way as he tied his arm around his small waist.

The oldest puffed his cheeks "Are you done?", Taehyun shook his head with a smile "Not yet. Oh you can help us though?" it sounded more like a statement than a suggestion.

Taehyun started trying some clothes, of course his boyfriend telling him his opinion. Beomgyu noticed Yeonjun's taste, he liked hot yet sensitive style on them. Taehyun turned his attention to Beomgyu who was holding his clothes in his hands waiting "Go try them".

Beomgyu got inside, trying the pants along with the t-shirt. As he came out he saw the older gulp. The pants were tight black ripped jeans along with a tank loosed top. Yeonjun started checking him out fully, while Taehyun nodded "You look so hot with it". Beomgyu smirked discreetly towards Yeonjun, making a round to show the clothes better. The older licked his lips as he lifted his head, while Taehyun smirked "Take it".

They went to pay, while Yeonjun was standing behind them. Beomgyu turned, seeing him still checking him out, taking his eyes off him as he noticed him.

Taehyun hugged his boyfriend's arm "Let's go eat", Beomgyu stayed from his brother's side as they headed towards the nearest restaurant.

They started eating, Beomgyu could see how much attention Yeonjun was giving to Taehyun. He felt uncomfortable & like third wheeling. Luckily, when the food came he turned his attention there, ignoring the couple.

"Beomgyu? Beomgyu!" Taehyun raised his voice, catching his brother's attention. He raised his head, looking at them cutely "Hmm?", the youngest spoke "Yeonjun asked you how's your food?". Beomgyu puffed his cheeks with a small smile "It's great", Yeonjun nodded slightly popping his eyebrows. He knew Beomgyu got jealous.

As they finished Yeonjun suggested "Do you want ice cream?", Taehyun clapped "Yes!" he said happily, while Beomgyu looked at his brother with a big smile.

The ice creams arrived quickly, Beomgyu's eyes widened "What is this?" his eyes on his brother's boyfriend. Yeonjun looked at his order "It's mint chocolate ice cream", the two others looked at each other "Ew!" they said at the same time. The oldest blinked many times "Why?", Beomgyu playfully said "If you eat this ice cream you probably won't need to brush your teeth" he laughed along with Taehyun, while Yeonjun shook his head accepting the joke. 

It was around, 18:15, when they got out of the restaurant "What are we gonna do now?" asked Taehyun. Yeonjun smirked "I had an idea, but..." he looked at Beomgyu, Taehyun tilted his head "What idea?". Beomgyu gulped "Alright. I'll leave you two alone. See you" he started walking away not waiting a response.

He didn't care what the couple would do. He wasn't jealous, he would never be jealous of his brother, he was just lonely mostly now that Taehyun had Yeonjun & he had no one. He swallowed his lips, going home quickly. He knew Yeonjun may not be the best guy, but he treats Taehyun so nicely that makes him want a boyfriend too.

He was boredly, watching TV for hours when his phone rang.

'Taehyun'

He frowned his eyebrows in curiosity 'Yes?', he could hear heavy breathing 'Beomgyu? It's Yeonjun. Taehyun had an accident. We're in the hospital' he sounded upset. Beomgyu almost jumped up 'Which one?'. When he got informed he run there, wishing his brother wouldn't be badly hurt.

As he arrived he saw Yeonjun sitting on the chair, resting his elbows on his knees as his face was buried in his palms.

"Yeonjun?" he said out of breath, the older stood up looking at him with sadness "What happened?" continued Beomgyu with watery eyes. The other nodded pressing his lips together before speaking "We went at the Love Bridge...I wanted to carve our names, but Taehyun wanted to buy a lock. He went & as he was coming back he didn't notice a car. I called his name, but he didn't hear me". The younger hid his mouth behind his palm, unable to control his tears.

They waited for some hours before the doctor came out, calling the patient's name. They both approached him "There is no danger. You can go & see him, until tomorrow night he'll be at the hospital, then he can leave".

Yeonjun turned to Beomgyu ready to hug him, but the younger just walked towards the room. He only thanked the doctor before also heading in the room. 

The first thing they saw was Taehyun looking at them with a tired smile. Beomgyu held his hand "How are you, clumsy?", the younger weakly chuckled "I'll live" this made Beomgyu smirk. Taehyun looked at Yeonjun "Thank you, Yeonjunie. You carried me here with your strong arms". Beomgyu went back, allowing the oldest to caress his boyfriend's cheek "Anything for you, angel". Taehyun looked at the clock, 22:45, "I worried you enough. It's late. Go home", Beomgyu looked at him sadly "No, I'm gonna stay". Taehyun shook his head, turning to Yeonjun "Take him home. Both of you rest". Beomgyu nodded "Alright, if you want. Call me anytime if you need anything", Taehyun nodded.

The way home was quiet, none of them talking. They had absolutely nothing to say. 

They were kinda close when they heard many drunk guys talking & laughing loudly. Yeonjun passed his arm around the younger's waist, making him let out an annoyed sound "What the?". Yeonjun had his eyes from the side of the fuzz "It's dangerous in the night".

Suddenly, heavy rain started pouring. The boys run home, still getting fully wet. They were under the roof, catching their breaths "Ok, good night" said the older before gulping. He turned to leave, but Beomgyu stopped him "Yeonjun..." he turned to look at him "...do you live far?". The other fully turned & nodded, so the younger continued "You can take a shower if you want". Yeonjun looked at how hot the wet look was on Beomgyu. He nodded & shrugged "If you don't mind" with that both of them got inside.

Yeonjun was the first one to shower. He let the warm water hit his cold & tired body. It didn't take him long. He tied the towel on his lower body before coming out.

Beomgyu was about to speak "I put some...clothes for you on Taehyun's bed" he could admit that the view was very hot. Yeonjun smirked playfully, only nodding in response.

It was Beomgyu's turn. He got in the shower, thinking about anything that was happening. When he finished, he noticed that he forgot his clothes in his room, so he wiped himself wearing his robe. As he got inside he searched what pajamas to wear, before getting interrupted by Yeonjun.

He stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. He started kissing his neck slowly, before Beomgyu turned to look at him "You better leave". The look on Yeonjun's eyes darkened "Why do you play so hard to get?" he grabbed him by his arm, dragging him before throwing him on the bed.

He quickly got between his legs, while the other started struggling "Stop! No" he said in a shaky tone. Yeonjun pinned his wrists above his head, while he licked his fingers before pressing them inside him. Beomgyu shut his eyes, feeling helpless & disgusted.

The older chuckled "Tight. I can't wait to be inside you" he started the scissoring motions. The younger started whining in a tone Yeonjun could describe both cute & addictive.

He pulled his fingers out, unzipping his pants "No Yeonjun. Don't" he cried, his voice showing how tired he was. Yeonjun took his hard member out, stroking himself, before positioning it on the younger's entrance "It would be easier for you if you sucked it, but you're a crybaby" he mocked.

He slowly slided inside him, too focused on their areas. Beomgyu's eyes shot open, letting tears falling "Y-Yeonjun...". The pain wasn't only psychical, but also mental. 

He gave him some small thrusts, before going in a steady pace. Beomgyu had his eyes closed & his eyebrows knitted upwards. Yeonjun smirked at the view. He started sucking Beomgyu's nipples, earning some soft moans "You're so sweet" said the older before continuing his action.

He increased his pace, going faster. He started marking his chest, he wanted to make him fully his.

All of a sudden, he found Beomgyu's spot, making him release a loud cry. He brought his face close to the bottom's, their noses almost touching "Found it" he said almost like a breath. He kept hitting that spot, burying his face on the crook of his neck. Beomgyu's body felt wonderful, ready to explode. Yeonjun almost whispered "I'm close" with that he increased his pace as he started stroking the younger forced hard member.

Not taking any longer, both came at the same time. Yeonjun finished inside him, thrusting few more times in Beomgyu's fragile body. He took himself out only when he calmed down. He laid next to him, breathing heavily "It felt better than I had imagined". 

Beomgyu was numbed. He felt so weak. Why didn't he fight more? How will he look at his brother again? How will things be between him & Yeonjun after what happened? He let his tears pour until he fell asleep. 

His eyes shot open. Was it a nightmare? Then he saw him. Yeonjun was sitting on the bed, ready to stand up. He slightly turned his head towards him "Wanna shower?". 

Beomgyu couldn't hold it anymore "How shameless are you? After what you did you still don't lose your cool. You're disgusting". Yeonjun stood up "Beomgyu, snap out of it before I make you" he warned him. Beomgyu abruptly answered "What more are you gonna do? Kill me?!" he raised his voice. 

The other shook his head, as he wore his pants "I'll let you calm down" with that he walked out of the room. Beomgyu sat "Get out of my house!" he screamed. He was out of control. He couldn't control his tears, his body shaking from anger. 

When he heard the outside door close, he hugged his knees, sobbing. He couldn't stand this, mostly because he was ashamed of facing his brother & acting like evething is alright. 

He took his final decision. He would leave until he will be ready & brave to face his brother. 

He showered before packing his suitcase. His heart ached, but he had no other choice. 

He wrote him a small letter, telling him that he'll be fine & he'll come back when he'll be ready. He let it on his bed, slowly heading out. 

He looked at the house, before mumbling "Be safe, Taehyun".

Beomgyu left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed & anticipate~


	3. Meet You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu & Yeonjun meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soobin & Huening Kai enter the story

A year had passed since Beomgyu moved to Daegu.

He was living in an apartment in quiet neighborhood. Not having connection with anybody. 

He was coming home from his supermarket shopping, when he heard the next door neighbors. The apartment was empty in the beginning, but a week now he could hear 2 guys living there. He had never seen them & was too shy to approach them anyway. 

It was a windy evening when the bell rang. He frowned his eyebrows in curiosity, opening. He saw 2 guys around his age, probably they were his neighbors.

"Hello! I'm Huening Kai" said the one that looked younger, the other smirked revealing his dimple "I'm Soobin". Beomgyu bowed "I'm Beomgyu. You wanna come in?", Huening Kai nodded with a sweet sound while Soobin followed him inside.

They started to talk to get to know each other. "I'm here for my studies" revealed Huening Kai, Beomgyu petted him "Hope you're doing great. You're so fluffy". He could notice Soobin's blank expression that hid anger, making him take his hand. Beomgyu cleared his throat "You Soobin?", the older responded "I work & we share the rent with Huening Kai".

They stayed quiet for a minute, until Soobin asked "You? Why did you come here?". Beomgyu felt his heart clench, time had passed & tried to get over what had happened a year ago. He gulped "I'm from Daegu..." he could notice the concern on their face. He faked a smile, while the youngest tried to start a happier conversation.

An hour passed until they both left & emptiness filled Beomgyu again. He tried to ignore the feeling by going to sleep, but he just couldn't. 

He closed his eyes, trying to make good thoughts. He still felt Yeonjun's hands on him, he could still smell him. Everything seemed like yesterday. 

He felt his body heat up. He was disgusted with himself & what he was about to do. He slipped his hand inside his underwear, pressing a finger inside him. Why? Why was he like this? He felt sick. How could his body react like this to the thought of his abuser. 

Some minutes later he finished as he whispered "Yeonjun..." breathing heavily as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He let silent tears fall. He felt repulsed. He slowly fell asleep, as memories filled his dream.

Next day, he showered trying to forget what happened yesterday. He headed in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for himself.

From the kitchen window his eyes accidentally fell on his next door neighbor. He saw Soobin shirtless, backhugging & kissing Huening Kai who was only wearing an oversized t-shirt.

Beomgyu hid, not wanting to interrupt the moment. He felt shocked, he didn't expect them to be a couple. He quickly got dressed, going for a walk, he couldn't stand seeing couples now. 

He went to eat outside, drinking his coffee enjoying the gloomy weather. He felt himself relaxing, trying not to overreact with any of his thoughts.

So, he decided to go grocery shopping, before going home. He was checking some vegetables when he raised his head.

He froze, his eyes opening wide. Yeonjun was standing in front of him "Beomgyu?". The younger gulped, for an unknown reason he had a good feeling. The older approached him "I missed you..." he said like a breath.

Beomgyu stood emotionless, he didn't know how to react. The older stood close to him "Wanna come with me?". Beomgyu did as he was told, he followed him wherever he was taking him.

They were both silent, obviously Yeonjun wanted their personal space to talk to him.

They soon arrived at his apartment, sitting in the living room. "How have you been?" asked the older in a hesitant tone. Beomgyu wasn't looking at him "Why did you search for me?" he looked at him. Yeonjun looked at with sadness in the eyes "I...I missed you so much. I..." he couldn't describe his feelings.

Beomgyu swallowed hard, holding his tears back "How's Taehyun?", Yeonjun chuckled "He missed you so much. I haven't spoken with him since a month after you left. I still check on him, but he's in deep sadness".

He let his tears fall "I miss him so much", Yeonjun abruptly said in a sad tone "Come back, Beomgyu. We...he needs you". The younger wiped his tears, he felt like suffocating. He stood up, ready to walk away "Wait! Can we meet again?" asked the older in sadness.

Beomgyu wore his coat "Let's meet at the fountain in the city square at 17:30 tomorrow" he didn't expect an answer, not wanting one.

He let his tears pour as the cold winter air hit his face. Everything seemed to crumble. 

He prepared himself physically & mentally before leaving the house. He felt both nervous & excited for meeting him. 

Yeonjun was already waiting for him there. His eyes shone as he saw his younger "Hello Beomgyu" he seemed like he wanted to hug him, but hesitated. Beomgyu said in a cold tone "You have done worse" obviously mocking his hug intention. 

The younger started walking somewhere, while Yeonjun run behind him "Where are we going?". He got no answer & the walk was quiet. 

Luckily, they arrived to a small restaurant. Their food order arriving quickly "How's things?" asked the older, trying to break the cold aura. Yet Beomgyu didn't answer his question "How long are you in Daegu?". 

The older hated being bossed around, but remained calm "A week now". Beomgyu tilted his head "How did you know I was in Daegu?". Yeonjun chuckled, as he took some bites from his food "Through rumors" he shrugged. 

2 hours passed. They were outside the restaurant "So, do you want me to take you home?" asked the older trying to hide how awkward he felt. The other said in a cold tone "I don't want to go home yet. I wanna go for a drink". Yeonjun smirked, joining the younger. 

The bar had loud music with calm people. Their order arrived quickly, so Yeonjun tried to make a decent conversation. Beomgyu turned to look at him. Suddenly, the images started coming back. 

He began to take quick & big sips from his drink "Take it slow" said Yeonjun. The younger chuckled "I'm fine" and he was done, ordering another one. Yeonjun was concerned "You're gonna get drunk. Easy" he tried to make his younger slow down but in vain. 

He finished his second drink in a few sips, feeling tipsy. The older shook his head "I'm taking you home". In a matter of seconds they were outside, the cold air bringing the younger back to his senses "What's your address?" asked the older in a serious tone. Beomgyu said in an almost begging tone "Don't take me home". 

Yeonjun didn't know what to do. He swore under his breath, deciding to take him at his house. 

As they arrived, Yeonjun took off the younger's coat & shoes leading him in his bedroom. Before he could lay him on the bed, Beomgyu stood in front of him "Do you still like me like you used to?". Yeonjun somehow felt shy to answer, but he did "Yes, I still like you". 

Beomgyu slipped his hand inside the older's underwear, kissing him passionately. Yeonjun kissed back, but held himself "What are you doing? You're drunk". The younger got on his knees "I'm not..." he unzipped his pants. 

He knew he wasn't being himself. He was probably mentally ill to do something like this to his abuser, but he couldn't help it. He took Yeonjun's hard member fully in his mouth, passing his tongue fully on it. 

The older grabbed his hair, moving his head hitting the back of his throat each time. Knowing that he was close to his release. 

Beomgyu stopped, leading Yeonjun on the bed from his wrist. He laid him, undressing him as he was hungrily kissing him. When he started taking off his own clothes, the older found his chance to ask "Why are you doing this?". 

The younger positioned Yeonjun's member, slowly sinking on it. He let it fully inside him, throwing his head back, allowing a loud moan to leave his throat. 

He placed his hands on the older's chest, while the other had his hands on his hips. Beomgyu bit his lower lip "You searched for me", Yeonjun looked up at him. Beomgyu let out a giggle as he threw his head back with a small smile. 

What Yeonjun did for him was something he didn't expect from anyone. Somehow he was thankful that someone cared for him & didn't abandon him. 

He started riding him fast & hard. Creaky bed sounds, loud moans & groans filled the room. Yeonjun started stroking the younger's member, earning louder moans. Few thrusts more & they both finished. Beomgyu laid next to him, ignoring the older's sperm that was dripping from inside him. 

Soon, Beomgyu turned his attention to the older "Take me back". 

He was determined to face his past.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu turning back along with Yeonjun

Beomgyu got in the shower before Yeonjun woke up. He closed his eyes letting the warm water hit his tired body. Everything was messed up & came to a point he wouldn't ever guess. 

Suddenly, he felt soft hands on his shoulders, seeing the older looking at him with a nice smirk. They started showering together.

Before they were completely done, Yeonjun started kissing the other's neck, while Beomgyu tied his arms around him. He lifted the younger's thigh, resting it on his hips. He kissed him as he got his hard member inside him. The younger moaned during the kiss, while Yeonjun went in a slow to steady pace.

Beomgyu dug his nails on the older's shoulder & back "Ah Yeonjun" he moaned weakly. The other increased his pace, continuing to hit the bottom's sweet spot. Beomgyu rested his head on the older's chest "I'm close..." he said like a whisper. Yeonjun knew he was also reaching his limits "Call my name" he said in a husky tone. The younger slightly scratched the older's chest "Yeonjun" he moaned ready to release. Not taking any longer both finished, this time on each other's body.

Later, after breakfast, Beomgyu offered "I wanna take you somewhere before we leave Daegu", Yeonjun smirked & nodded in agreement.

They headed to a forest like park, there weren't many people so it was really quiet. Beomgyu weakly pulled Yeonjun's wrist, leading him to a certain spot.

It was a small clear pond, surrounded by trees & flowers. The place was extremely clean & the sound of water made the view even more relaxing. Yeonjun was in awe "It's so beautiful" his eyes fell on the younger.

"Whenever I came here I would always forget anything bad" he looked at him. Yeonjun took a hair behind Beomgyu's ear "I'm sorry for everything", the younger tied his arms around his waist resting his head on his chest. The older hugged his head "Let me make everything up" he kissed his head.

They headed in the younger's house, starting to pack his suitcase. They were almost done when the bell rang, Yeonjun went to open the door as Beomgyu was too busy with the ending of the packing.

Huening Kai was about to say something "Beomgyu...oh sorry" he turned red. Yeonjun smirked "Beomgyu is inside. You wanna come in?", Soobin passed his arm around his boyfriend's waist as they entered.

Beomgyu came out of the room "Hey guys! Sit" he said happily quickly bringing them something to eat & drink.

They were making small talks, until Soobin decided to ask "And what are you? Boyfriends?". Yeonjun bowed his head, turning it towards Beomgyu. The younger mysteriously smirked "Boyfriends" he turned his head towards Yeonjun who had a satisfied smirk.

He announced to them that he would soon leave to go to the capital city. Huening Kai frowned his eyebrows in sadness "Oh, why? You'll never come back?", the other exhaled heavily "I don't know yet. Maybe soon. Maybe later" he shrugged. The youngest's head hang "Alright". They all laughed from how cute he looked, while Beomgyu hugged him "Don't worry. I'll contact you".

As the guests left, Beomgyu started preparing food as Yeonjun booked 2 tickets. He hugged the younger's waist "We're leaving in 2 days at 10:00 in the morning", Beomgyu turned his head kissing him as a response. 

After eating they quietly sat in the living room "Yeonjun..." the older looked at him "...should we tell Taehyun?", the other nodded "Yes. I love Taehyun & even if he's not my boyfriend he should know the truth". The other buried his face on his chest "How do you think he'll react?", Yeonjun shrugged "I don't know. Hopefully, he won't get mad" he played with his hair.

Next day, they started packing Yeonjun's stuff, too tired after they were done. "Wanna go out & eat?" suggested the older, Beomgyu smirked "Let's go".

This time, Yeonjun chose the place. It was a restaurant near a river with a wooden bridge in the nature.

They peacefully started eating, enjoying the birds chirping. Beomgyu's eyes landed on Yeonjun, who chuckled & turned back at his food "What is it?" he asked with wide eyes in a sweet tone. The older looked at him "You're so handsome", the other blushed "T-Thanks...".

When they finished, they started walking on the bridge while holding hands "Tomorrow morning we're leaving" said the younger. Yeonjun nodded "How are you feeling?", Beomgyu heavily exhaled "Nervous".

Yeonjun stopped walking, standing in front of his boyfriend "Don't be" his voice calm as he cupped his face "After a year you're gonna see your brother". Beomgyu frowned his eyebrows in sadness "Hope he isn't mad", Yeonjun caressed his cheek with his thumb "Don't worry too much". They hugged, like always the shorter burying his face on his boyfriend's chest while tying his arms around his waist "Hope everything will be fine". He earned a kissed on the head, before Yeonjun raised his face by his jaw kissing him.

They stayed in Beomgyu's apartment that night. It was closer to the train station, so they wouldn't have to wake up early. Beomgyu also had something in his mind. 

It was around 08:30 when they got out of the apartment with their suitcases. Beomgyu rang his neighbour's bell, not waiting much as Soobin opened "Good morning" his tone serious yet hid excitement. His eyes fell on the suitcase "Oh wait! I'll tell Huening Kai" with that he got inside calling his boyfriend's name. 

In a matter of seconds, Huening Kai run towards the door "Beomgyu!" he hugged him. The other smiled widely without showing his teeth "I'll text you when I get there. We won't lose contact, trust me". The youngest broke the hug "Promise?" he pouted, Beomgyu giggled accepting his pinky promise "I promise". 

The couple wished them a great journey & luck. Yeonjun could notice how Beomgyu was holding his tears back. He knew he was under much pressure, so he didn't utter a word. He let him take his time & speak whenever he was ready. 

They soon got inside the train, searching for their seats. Luckily, they were sitting alone. Beomgyu sat on the window's side, resting his head on Yeonjun's shoulder as the train started. He felt so nervous. He wished everything would be fine. 

When they arrived, they took a taxi to the younger's home. Beomgyu immediately texted his young friend 'I arrived safely'. He quickly got a text back 'Take a good rest' with a happy emoji in the end, making him chuckle cutely. 

He hadn't noticed Yeonjun texting Taehyun 'Go home. Emergency'. He also received a quick message 'Is everything alright?' he could understand how scared his younger ex seemed. He texted 'Go home & you'll see' he didn't receive any message, obviously Taehyun obeyed his words. 

They were standing outside the door. Yeonjun waited until Beomgyu had the courage to knock. But the younger just stared at the door, slowly turning his attention at his boyfriend. He had pleading eyes, making him understand that he can't. So, the older decided to ring the bell. 

Taehyun immediately opened. He froze. He didn't know how to react, not expecting to see his brother. 

Beomgyu smiled with teary eyes "Taehyun, I'm home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was fun~


	5. Everything Will Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beomjun Ending

The first thing Taehyun did was to hug his brother tightly "Where have you been?" he cried, letting tears of pain pour. Beomgyu didn't answer to his question "I missed you so much" he whimpered.

As they got inside, Beomgyu looked around the house "You didn't change anything" he wiped some tears, Taehyun nodded "I let it like this, so when you come you'll feel comfortable". Yeonjun tenderly caressed his ex's head, making him turn around & tie his arms around his neck "Thank you" he mumbled. The older hugged his tightly "No need to" his eyes fell on Beomgyu who seemed jealous, slowly making him let the younger from his arms.

They all ate together, Taehyun had his eyes on Beomgyu who would looked at him & smiled. Taehyun still couldn't believe it. His brother was at last back. 

The day went on quietly, the younger brother didn't want to disturb Beomgyu from the first day.

It was around 22:00 when Beomgyu was ready to sleep. Yeonjun had already left some hours ago, so he texted him 'Did you arrive safely?'. He immediately received a reply 'Of course. Get some rest. You need it. Sweet dreams, baby'. The message calmed Beomgyu, making him leave his phone.

A soft knock was heard on his door "Are you asleep?", Beomgyu smirked "Come in" his tone calm.

The younger sat on the other's bed "I missed you so much. Every night I wished that you would come back & even if you didn't I wished you would be healthy and happy". Beomgyu hugged him "Thank you, Taehyun". They stayed in each other's arms for some minutes, until the younger broke it "Sleep well" with that he walked out. Beomgyu smiled as the lights closed.

Everything seemed so fine for now.

Next day, Beomgyu woke up from the great smell of Korean breakfast. He got ready & dressed, seeing his brother setting up the food on the table "Good morning! Let's eat!" he said happily.

Taehyun wanted to know the truth, it was something that tortured his thoughts long now.

As they finished, he said in a simple tone "I called Yeonjun to come over". Beomgyu felt a burning sensation, he was jealous "Do you still like him?" asked in a cold tone, Taehyun kept the nice smirk "We have broken up, Beomgyu". He didn't answer the question, but Beomgyu tried to hold his angry emotions.

Taehyun knew his brother perfectly, he knew that he wouldn't tell him the real reason he left, but Yeonjun would.

Some hours later, Yeonjun arrived. Taehyun was distant with him after their breakup, yet he hugged him to see his brother's reaction. He noticed his expression turning blank, discreetly looking away.

"Go take a seat" he said with a smirk & Yeonjun sat next to Beomgyu on the couch. Taehyun remembers clearly that Beomgyu always felt uncomfortable around Yeonjun, but he seemed fine now. He could notice that he had his attention on him even if he wasn't looking at him.

The youngest smirked "I'm going in the bathroom for a minute" he lied. He walked on the side, hiding behind a wall so he could hear what will they say.

Beomgyu hugged him "How are you?", Yeonjun gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Great that I see you". Taehyun felt like somebody was holding his heart tightly. They were a couple, maybe even for long now.

He stepped hard making them understand that he was coming. When he walked in the living room he could see them sitting afar "Yeonjun, come & help in the kitchen". Beomgyu said with wide cute eyes "Should I come?" his tone soft, Taehyun shook his head "No, I want Yeonjun" with that the oldest followed him in the kitchen.

They took out some snacks, Taehyun grabbed the older's wrist, catching his attention. "Tell me everything, Yeonjun" he was looking at him in the eyes. The other bit his lower lip, turning his eyes away before looking back at him "You better ask your brother", the younger shook his head "No, I want you to tell me. I want the truth from you for once" he let his wrist.

Yeonjun nodded "Alright" his voice barely coming out. Taehyun gulped "Are you two dating?", Yeonjun nervously passed his tongue on his lips "Yes...". The other nodded "How long?", his ex passed his hand through his hair "1 week and less".

Taehyun shook his head "Liar. Why did Beomgyu leave then? What happened a year ago?", the older swallowed his lips, exhaling heavily. "We had sex" he said not wanting to hide it anymore.

Taehyun's eyes shot open in anger, without a second thought he slapped Yeonjun hard on the face. He said through disgust "How could you?! With my brother?! You're shameless! You have the audacity to lie & come here like nothing ever happened!". Yeonjun looked at him in sadness "I'm sorry, Taehyun. It happened...", the other cut him off "Shut up! You're disgusting me" he said through his teeth.

He got out of the kitchen, seeing Beomgyu ready to go in the kitchen. Taehyun grabbed anything he saw in front of him that happened to be a vase. He threw it somewhere close to Beomgyu's legs "Have fun with your boyfriend, bitch" he took his coat & left, shutting the door with a loud sound. 

Yeonjun came out of the kitchen, his head hanging low before turning to look at Beomgyu. The younger hadn't moved at all, his eyes watering as his hands were shaking. He stomped towards Yeonjun "What did you tell him?" he cried as he weakly started punching his chest. The older tightly hugged him "He needed to know. Calm down" the younger stopped, sobbing loudly.

A week had passed that Beomgyu was waiting for his brother's reply. He had his phone on the coffee table, hugging his knees on his chest impatient for a sign of Taehyun's situation. He didn't talk much with his boyfriend, he wasn't in the mood anyway.

It was a cold night, rain pouring heavily as Beomgyu did nothing different than to wait in front of his phone. Suddenly, it started ringing, making the male immediately take it.

Taehyun. 

'Yes, Taehyunie!', the other stayed quiet for some seconds before telling him to meet him somewhere close. Beomgyu quickly got ready, wearing his hoodie before almost running to where he was told.

He knew the spot. It was a quiet place that had a great city view with some trees around. He remembers that his brother always went there when he was extremely nervous.

He saw Taehyun's back, he was holding an umbrella as he was close to the edge. Beomgyu stood next to him, mumbling his name in a pitiful tone. 

The younger turned to look at him "Now, you probably understand why I never trusted you much. You slept with my boyfriend & disappeared. Then you came back with the audacity to be still with him & hide that you're not a couple. How do you expect me to react?!".

Beomgyu felt his heart shuttering. He was so careless for acting like this instead of making everything clear from the first time. He gulped, he was still unsure if he should tell him or if it's pointless now. Taehyun let out an annoyed sound "Yet you still don't want to say the truth" he exhaled, turning his attention on the city.

The older breathed out shakily "I always knew that I never had your trust that's why I never said anything. You know Taehyun..." he looked down hesitantly. The younger lost his patience "Tell me! For once tell me!" he trusted Beomgyu more than Yeonjun, that's why he insisted on knowing his side of the story.

The other nodded "Yeonjun was flirting with me from the first moment you brought him to our house. I wanted to tell you, but you seemed so deeply in love that I preferred to keep it shut. Then, after your accident, things got too messy. We got wet from the rain so I invited him inside...he...he took advantage of me..." tears started running down his face, clearly remembering the moment "...he forced himself on me. That's why I left. I should have told you how he used to be, before things got bad, but I didn't...I was too ashamed to face you".

Taehyun let silent tears to fall "Then why are you with him?" he jaw clenched, the older smirked wiping his tears "He searched for me & as I spoke with him I knew that he changed".

The younger didn't speak a word, he only hugged him "Don't ever leave me again" he cried on his shoulder. Beomgyu caressed the back of his head "Never again" he said between sniffs.

Some days passed that they spent time with each other. They talked more about themselves & what happened in the year that Beomgyu was gone. 

He talked about Huening Kai & Soobin, his sweet neighbours that were also a couple. Taehyun seemed much interested, so Beomgyu videocalled them. Thankfully, they liked each other much. 

It was a silent afternoon when Beomgyu received a message from Yeonjun 'How are you? I miss you. I wanna see you'. The male looked at Taehyun, who sipped from his drink while keeping his eyes on TV. 

"Taehyun..." the other looked at him "...should I call over Yeonjun?". The younger turned his attention back at the TV shrugging "I don't know. He's your boyfriend". The older smirked 'Yes, come over' he texted his boyfriend. 

It didn't take long for Yeonjun to arrive. This time Beomgyu opened the door, jumping in his arms "Yeonjunie" he said in a happy tone. The older took him in his arms with a wide smile. 

As he let him down, he hesitantly looked at Taehyun. The younger male approached with a small smirk, also making his ex smile nicely. Unexpectedly, Taehyun punched him in the stomach "That's for harming my brother". Yeonjun tried to breath "Acceptable" his words made Beomgyu laugh loudly. 

Yeonjun knew that it would take some time to earn Taehyun's friendship, but he was willing to try & prove that he changed into a better person. He let his old self, trying to be someone he never imagined he could be. 

Beomgyu knew that when he trusted Yeonjun he did the right choice. Everything was a disaster, but now things were completely different. He was happy & he knew nothing could ruin it.


End file.
